


Action!

by WrightsBadLee



Series: Stories from Falsettoland [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AND EQUALLY HORNY AS WHIZZER, Actor AU, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvin has a made up last name i needed it, Marvin is a dickhead, Modern AU, They truly hate each other w a passionn, and ive always loved christian borle, fluffy as fuck, haha shout out elle woods, i should be writing SaF but, i watched ANOTHER thing with singing gays where one of them dies and, me: ok imagine that but in 2019, no one:, now im attached, scared and horny whizzer, scaroused, so it's kinda..priorities yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrightsBadLee/pseuds/WrightsBadLee
Summary: Marvin Wood was a famous actor, and Whizzer Brown was a rising-star. On screen, they have chemistry, but off screen they just want to get their hands on each other and choke the other to death.





	1. Spiteful

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout anyone who's jumping from one more shot to this. im pretty sure a few of you SaF "we love a gay couple where one of them dies!" stans also probably are aware of falsettos. this is not as painful as that, just a bit more spiteful

Whizzer was a new rising star in Hollywood and he loved everything about it. He loved the glamour, the suits, the creativity and the craft, of course. He was discovered in a little indie thing and had always stuck with art house production type of projects. The people were wonderful and helped him along every step of the way, and now he was filming a blockbuster with one of the biggest stars in the industry. He couldn't believe it, his mom couldn't believe it, but he was so excited. 

Then. He was so excited then. It had only been a week, and he didn't know if he can stand it anymore. There was this man, this unnecessarily rude, egotistical man he worked with. Whizzer was an actor, so of course, within takes he'd be polite and professional! He'd smile, he'd shoot action scenes, he'd die a little bit more inside...and then the director said cut and he'd be forced to pretend that he wasn't full of fury out of character for that particular cast member.

One of the cast was Marvin Wood. He would murder Marvin Wood if and only if Whizzer had just a little bit of a higher status, then he could leave it all behind and get arrested happily.

It was the first read through when he and Marvin met, and he already had a bad first impression. He was outside of the room, talking with one of the writers and joking around. Of course, Whizzer knew when the read through was gonna happen. He just supposed that getting to know the writers would help him know his character and their story better. Apparently, Marvin didn't give a shit. "Hey, you, 'Curtis'" He came through the door, with a resting bitch face and called Whizzer by his role's name. He stood up and approached him and offered his hand. "My name's Whi-" "Yeah, sure, come in because everybody's waiting for you." Marvin finally noticed his outstretched hand, he examined it and then shook it briefly. Whizzer was a little irked, but they could start early. That's fine. He was more annoyed by Marvin's mannerisms. Still, don't judge a book by its cover, right?

Except, when he entered, he found that two of his castmates hadn't arrived yet. 

'Okay, alright, that's okay. That's fine! We're fine' Whizzer told himself and got pass it.

The second time they interacted was the thing that made him realize just how unlikable the guy was.

It was the first day of shooting and Whizzer went over to the hair and make-up section where Marvin was as well. Whizzer wasn't dressed yet and didn't look very fancy, but he was pretty sure he had style. He looked better than Marvin's ever had in any of those paparazzi pictures, anyway. Once again, the much more famous man didn't care about that either. His neck craned towards him as he walked, but didn't look at him. He kept his eyes trained on his phone. Without thinking, he said: "Can you get me a water?" The hair and makeup guy was visibly embarrassed for Whizzer. Whizzer tried to be the bigger person. "I'm Whizzer." He tried to introduce himself and ignore the previous question. "Okay, Whizzer, get me a water." As Marvin said this he finally looked up and realized who it was. Whizzer was standing there, shocked. It dawned on Marvin slowly how that could be a bad thing. "Oh. Sorry." He said, flatly, nonchalantly. The other stylist standing behind Whizzer pursed her lips and took a breath between gritted teeth. "Okay! I'll uh, just, uh get started on-- on your hair, Whiz." Her tone had a much needed friendliness. Whiz sat down stiffly on the chair next to Marvin's and shut up.

Whizzer tried to muffle his rage as the director called for another scene, with Marvin. No time to reminisce about the actual incarnation of Satan on Earth, right now, Whiz. You're a professional.

It was a spy movie, but with a twist. It appealed to the new outlooks of the era, with the Me Too movement and all that they needed something new. Whizzer's co-star Cordelia was the main character, and was a spy that had stumbled upon Marvin's annoying on-screen persona. Whizzer wasn't just saying his character was annoying because the actor was mind-numbingly irritating, but because he truly was. 

"Action!" The director says and Whizzer stands up straight on his mark. It was a restaurant scene where Curtis (Whizzer's character) and Joe (Marvin's character) would first meet. The set was beautiful, and glowed yellow in the light. He walked towards Anna Carmin (Cordelia's character) and her table. In the script, he was an informant as well as somebody vital to helping Joe get out of Carmin's way. "Waiter!" Joe yelled and it was his cue. He froze, feigning uncertainty and slowly approached the table. "I'm sorry, sir, but I've another table to tend to. I'll call--" He repeated the lines, quickly. "Yes, but I need your best white wine on this table," 'Joe' looked at his uniform's name tag. "Ryan." Marvin finished his line. Whizzer smiled sweetly, the same real life smile he had when he to pretend to like Marvin. He looked into Marvin's eyes, and there was a mischievous glint in it. He was getting a kick out of this. "I'm sure my co-worker Hannah could do that as well, sir." He was about to leave when Joe grabbed a hold of one of his sleeves and pulled him close. A prop prodded at Whizzer's thigh underneath the table, it was a gun. There would be a close-up here. "Cut the shit, Curtis Reed." He whispered into his ear. Whizzer could feel the hot breath on his neck and involuntarily gulped. It wasn't bad, for the situation, but he should probably avoid split-second natural reactions like that next time. "I know you work with Carmin. Problem is, I can't let you do that." He continued and pressed the hard object even more against his skin. Whizzer turned to look at his in the eye. "If you shoot me, I'll live." He stated. The gun rose up to where his crotch was. "Oh, I won't shoot you there. I'll make it more painful than that." Marv- Joe pressed the prop harder into his crotch. It didn't hurt, yet, but there was a pressure there that wasn't usually there.

"Cut!" Suddenly, the director called and Whizzer was quietly thankful. Marvin got the gun off him and returned to blissful negligence of everything and everyone around there. "Can we get hair and makeup on Whizzer?" He called and Whizzer realized how sweaty he was. "You alright, there?" The director went away from behind the lights and asked Whizzer. "The lights too much?" Whizzer chuckled and shook his head. "No, just...uh," Whizzer paused. What was the reason anyway? He glanced behind him, at Marvin.

Marvin was looking straight at him, with a smirk on his face and Whizzer wanted to fucking punch him. 

"Yeah, no, the uniform's a bit hot. It's alright, though." He lied. The director nodded and went back to his post as the stylist got to work on powdering Whizzer's face.

 

Later on, the cast wanted to celebrate for a week of shooting. Whizzer did not want to go, he did not want to have to see Marvin's face any longer than he absolute needed to, but he had to go. He had to go because even if he didn't like Marvin, he wanted everybody and Marvin to like him. He still holds a little hope in his heart that Marvin doesn't do everything he does towards Whizzer in spite. 

Unfortunately, Whizzer and Marvin had to sit next to each other, becase of Cordelia. It was Cordelia's treat, so they had to after she asked them to. Nonetheless, the rest of the cast was pretty enjoyable to be with. Cordelia had soon become one of Whizzer's closest friends after they met. She proposed a toast after the initial round of drinking. "I would like to toast!" She clinked her glass, and everyone looked at her. "To all of us, for one week of shooting!" She exclaimed and everybody raised their glass. "To us!" Everybody repeated. "And to my friend, Whizzer, who scored this job after only 7 projects!" She said, and was already giddy from the booze. "To Whizzer!" They said and laughed at Cordelia' hyper attitude. Whizzer turned bright red and muttered a thank you to everyone. Marvin remained snide beside him, Whizzer noticed how he didn't raise his glass at the second toast. He approached her both to thank her personally and to get away from Marvin's negative energy. 

"Cori!" He called her by his nickname and the girl beside her stood up to offer him the seat. He muttered a thank you. "Whiz!" She greeted back and hugged him as he slipped into the seat. "Thank you so much for the toast." Cori that iconic Hollywood feminine laugh. She waved her hand down. "Oh, stop it. It's what you deserve!" She said. Whizzer scratched his head, all humbled and flustered. "Well, I wanted to give you something in return." He giggled and brought out a piece of paper. Cori's eyes widened. "You didn't.." She gasped. "I did! Charlotte said she was real flattered by what you said, and that you should call her. It was so cute, honestly. I do think she likes you..."

Marvin took a sip of his beer and examined Whizzer from across the table as they gossiped. God, when was the last time Marvin had a fling? It was a random thought, and he definitely did not consider Whizzer as anything potentially like that. The kid was seven years younger than him, and though that wasn't even slightly bad in Hollywood's eyes, it was the reason he stuck to. He can't deny, still, that Whizzer had impeccable style, perfect hair and Jesus Christ, that ass.

He needed to get a new tailor or something because his pants never fit his ass like that. Maybe even a new stylist, because he has never looked as good as that. He felt a lot of jealousy for the kid, and he needed to show it in all ways possible. It worked, because he's pretty sure Whizzer thinks he hates him.

The night went pretty well until it got to the end, where Whizzer could finally go home,

And wouldn't you know it, everyone got a ride before he and Marvin. So, there he was, with Marvin fucking Wood and the night was dead silent and so tense anyone passing would physically walk further away from them. Any other time of his life, he'd be amazed that he was next to such a talented actor, but not this time. No, in this lifetime, Marvin Fucking Wood was a dickhead.

Something in Marvin's tiny, tiny brain compels him to speak. "You know you're lucky as hell, kid." His speech was slurred, but Whizzer understood. Fuck, sober Marvin was already hell, he did not want to deal with drunk Marvin. "Thanks--" "I mean, it's almost suspicious how you got such a big job so early on." He smiled as he said it, lopsided but Evil. He got closer to Whizzer and he could smell the liquor on his breath, as well as the subtle cologne and the aftershave. It was a bunch of scents and though it was pleasant, it brought with it a man he was pretty sure he was repulsed by. "What do you mean by that?" No, Whizzer Brown will not wane. He will survive and he will be professional even if Marvin wasn't. "Oh, nothing, nothing." He waved his hand. Whizzer grew angrier. "What the fuck do you mean?" Okay, that was not professional. Marvin chuckled. "Ooh, the man's feisty." His voice lowers. Whizzer gulped and tried not to tremble. "Let's just see how feisty you can get, huh..." He trailed off and Whizzer does not know what he meant by it. Whizzer just knew that whatever that meant, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Wood!" A person calls out from a car that has stopped in front of them. Marvin recognizes them and stands up to get in his ride. He turned back to Whizzer one last time, with that smug motherfucking smirk on his face. "See you, Brown." Then went away.

What the fuck. What. The. Fuck.


	2. Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark me down as scared and horny." --Whizzer in this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall sometimes forget christian borle has blue eyes? i do. whiz does too lmao
> 
> also OOPS IT'S A THREE PARTER JUST SO CHAPTER 1 ISNT 2K AnD CHAPTER 2 IS FRIGGIN 7K OR SOMTHING im dumb
> 
> ALSO THE WAY I WROTE THE TEXT MESSAGES ARE HEAVILY INSPIRED BY ARUSTYSPORK'S WORK i love them thanks

Thank god that on the next day, it would be a night shoot. Whizzer was a little too tired to do anything in the morning, and he was sure Marvin was probably out there somewhere puking up a storm. Why he thought about the man's state and his inevitable horrid hungover, he didn't know why, but he did know that it was what he deserved. Whizzer slept until 11AM and then finally got ready to eat in when his phone buzzed. He brought out and read the text from Cordelia: "Brunch?" He laughed and shook his head. This girl was crazy energetic. Still, he texted back: "No mimosas." He took his leather jacket and some dark sunglasses before heading out. His phone buzzed one more time, it said: "Your loss!"

He got there and Cordelia was dressed in this wonderful bright yellow sundress that flowed over her body wonderfully. She wore a little mascara and blush but that was it. They sat down on a table for two and Whizzer, with his burning hatred for Bloody Marys, ordered a glass of water with his food. "Aw, is something on your mind?" She asked after sipping on her mimosa. Did it show on his face that he was thinking about his colleague? "No." He lied and Cori laughed. "Honey, we might be actors but I can tell when you're lying to me." Whizzer wondered if it would be alright to say, and decided in the end that Cordelia could be trusted. "It's just...Marvin..." He trailed off, and before he could continue Cordelia already perked up and exclaimed: "Did you finally screw?!" She let out a squeal and clapped her hands softly. Whizzer's eyes widened and his whole body jerked backwards a bit. "W-What, no! What, why would..Who-- What? I-" He continued to ramble like this for a little bit and Cori frowned. "Oh, damn." She said and Whizzer was still processing everything. "It's just Tina, y'know the stylist? She and I had this bet that you wouldn't or would have sex. She told me that you two hating one another was purely that and that life wasn't a crazy movie where you two just fling yourselves at each other after a fight." She paused, Whizzer was in shock. 'Who else thought this?' He wondered. "But you know how I am, I'm a romantic! I always think hate is such a strong emotion, it couldn't be just pure hate unless you're like evil or something." She explained all of this like it was obvious. She turned to Whizzer. "And you," She booped his nose. "are definitely not evil, Whiz." She smiled. Their food came.

After eating, he definitely had to change the topic from the boring work stuff they were talking about or fucking Marvin of all things. "So, did you call Charlotte?" He asked with a smile. She blushed. "Yeah, she...wants to have a date later this week." Her voice said, higher than usual. "You excited?" She lit up. "Oh, more than anything in the world, Whiz! Oh my god, I'd never thought I'd get this date. Thank you!" She said and playfully punched his arm. "Hey, no problem. I've always wondered though, why didn't you ask for her number yourself?" He asked as he took care of the bill, just because she was kind enough to have bought everybody drinks last night. "Well, I don't know...people who aren't actors-- they usually don't think I'm serious, you know? That or they pretend to like me just to get some exposure." She complained and Whizzer wasn't unfamiliar to it. Once, he had an ex get real mad at him because he didn't have any pictures of himself taken by paparazzi. Whizzer had to explain that he wasn't quite that famous yet. He was still formulating a response when Cordelia remembered what she was talking about before. "Oh, right! So...what happened between you and Marv?" She asked and giggled. Only women with balls could call Marvin by his nickname like that. "Nothing. He was just being a creep is all." He said in an irritated manner that disappointed Cordelia. "What'd he say?" Whizzer thought it was pretty safe to say. "He told me I was feisty after I got pissed at him, then said, and I quote: 'Let's see just how feisty you can get'" He said and Cor lit up again. "I don't know, Whiz, he sounds like he might be flirting." He scoffed. "Maybe. Either way, it's unwelcomed." She snorted so loudly that people turned to her. "Oh, man! You sure? Everyone sees how sweaty you are when you're shooting with him, you know." She says in between giggles and Whizzer flushed. The waiter came in to give them their change. "The lights are bright." He retorted. "Yet he doesn't sweat." She smirked. He shuts up. They both get up to leave.

"Okay, but can you blame me? His hand was so close to my crotch, anyone would get nervous." He mentions it again out of the blue twenty minutes later when they were outside. Cordelia took a moment to process what she was talking about, then she laughed. "A little bit too defensive there, bud." She smiled and saw something behind Whizzer. He turned and saw her ride. "That's mine, gotta go! See you later, Whiz."

Whizzer spent his afternoon working out at his house. Even though so many people have seen his face (and naked body, a few times) he still didn't like going out in public unless absolutely necessary. Gym was not an exception to that rule. Plus, he could be his best self at home. When you're an actor, you hardly have time for somebody that isn't a colleague or a character, and though Whiz loved acting-- he also loved himself. What he didn't love, was when he had headphones on and somebody's text notification sounded loudly into his ear, which is exactly what just happened. He took off head his headphones and stopped the treadmill, annoyed by whoever decided to message (unless it was Cordelia. Bless her heart). The moment he switched tabs on his phone from his iTunes to his iMessage, he was confused.

The most recent message had an unknown number, the preview of the actual text said: _Brown, it's Marvin._

He started to type a reply, looked at the treadmill, and decided that was it for today. He landed on his couch with a flop and continued to type.

**how did you get this number?**

It only took less than a minute for the other to respond.

_I have my ways._

**do you always talk like a villain**

_I'm getting into character._

Even through words on a screen, he could hear the sarcasm. 

**haha. what do you want.** He made sure that the reply sounded like a deadpan. 

_Geez, old man, I'm here to tell you that there are reshoots for a couple of scenes today. They need us to come earlier than 9._

Whizzer sighed. He was looking forward to lying around in bed for the rest of his afternoon. He was also confused by Marvin's choice of a teasing word: "Old man." Marvin was older than him, and Marvin definitely did not act like a youngster. Whizzer was 33 but many had thought he was 27, while Marvin...does not have anything like that to boast about. He acted his age, and he looked his age...which wasn't exactly an insult. Marvin Wood was a dickhead, it was known by everybody around him, but he succeeded in the business because of his skill (of course) and his looks. Many people wouldn't have guessed it, but Whizzer knew that Marvin was discovered when he was still modelling in 1999. That-- That was common knowledge to his co-workers. Whizzer definitely didn't know about Wood's whole history and could recite it by heart. No, Whizzer didn't keep a poster of Marvin when he was 16. Definitely not. 

**ugh. when?**

He typed three different texts before coming to that boring one and sent it. 

_5\. Be there at 4, you know how it is._

Whizzer checked the time. Shiiit, it's 3:03 PM. 

**did you wait until the last second to tell me?!**

_Actually, I waited until the last 57 minutes to tell you._

Whizzer turned off his phone, and hauled ass to the bathroom. "Asshole." He said under his breath. 

Fortunately, the scenes didn't have both of them together in one place. If they did, Whizzer wouldn't know whether hurt himself or Marvin. Of course, he still saw Marvin, but they didn't talk for the whole time they shot the reshoots. Nobody actually talked that much, it was evident that they were all pretty irked about doing all this again, especially the crew. Still, Whiz trusted the vision of the director and the writers. What does he know? Actors were just livelier props in all of this. He liked it that way. He didn't know how directors and writers could do that 

Though he managed to avoid Marvin while filming scenes, he couldn't do anything when they somehow ended up bumping into each other when they were going to their trailers. The reshoots were done and they had an hour before the night shoot began. Marvin and Whiz made eye contact, and Marvin had that infuriating smirk on his stupid lips. They were about to pass each other (and let Whiz breathe) when Marvin called out. "Brown," He said. Whiz stopped in his tracks, so Marvin was forced to adjust and turn around to face him. Whiz had a thinly veiled grimace on his face. "I have a first name, y'know." He looked to the side, avoiding direct eye contact. Marvin laughed. It was the first time Whiz heard him laugh. Of course, the only time he'd laugh was at his expense. "And what, you don't call me asshole and dick behind your back? At least I actually call you your name." He retorted and Whiz was taken aback. Who the hell snitched on him? "What do you want?" He just wanted to get this over with. Marvin's body language suddenly turned into something that didn't exude arrogance, he seemed shyer. "Fuck, did I say anything stupid last night? After we went out drinking?" 

When Marvin asked that, Whiz didn't think about what actually happened...He thought about how he could embarrass Marvin Wood. 

Whiz kept the grin away from his face, and shuffled awkwardly instead. He thought of something nasty (that he did not want to share) and that heated up his face enough for him to have some resemblance of a blush. "Oh," He started, in a soft voice. Marvin stiffened up. "Yeah, actually." Whiz now looked Marv straight in the eye. 

Marvin had gorgeous blue eyes. 

He'd forgot. 

"You said some pretty nasty things, Marvin. I didn't know you wanted to do all that..." Whizzer trailed off and kept his facade steady, as if he were in an awkward situation and not lying to make Marv panic. Whiz realized this had been the first time he used Marvin's name. 

Speaking of, he looked panicked as all hell. Marvin's (Were they always blue?) eyes were widened, and had a dark red tint to his cheeks. He gulped and found the strength to speak. "I- I told you...everything?" 

Wait, what? 

This...what? What?! 

Unfortunately, the surprise ended up on Whizzer's face, and Marvin's embarrassment turned into rage in 0.2 seconds. 

"Oh, fucking-- Jesus Christ," Marvin started to walk away. "Fuck you, Whizzer." That was the first time Marvin used Whiz' first name. Whizzer went after him. "What the fuck did you mean, Marvin?!" He yelled. The anger was contagious. Marvin whipped around and grabbed ahold of Whiz's shirt. He looked up at Whiz but still the younger man felt like he was three feet tall under his glare. "You ever pull something like that again, and you will fucking regret it, alright Wood?" There was poison in his voice and a fire in his eyes and Whizzer did not know what to do. "You will never be like me, you will never be up to my standard and I know people that could ruin your career if I just uttered one word to them. Fuck. Off." He said before letting go. 

Whiz stood still helplessly where he was and Marvin went inside his trailer. 

Being scared, that was normal. That was healthy. He was actually frightened. That was a threat. 

Having an erection, 

_That_ was definitely not normal. 


	3. Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer had something in common with a character I regret not having: He's too good for his sorry little life. Hot and fluffy, like a good s'more. 
> 
> (I have never fucking eaten a s'more I'm not American)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marvin's characterization is based on
> 
> drum roll
> 
> Me
> 
> I'm a Narcissistic Competitive Dickhead Who Hurts The People I Love AND I HAVE YET TO REACH MY ACT 2 IM SCARED

It took them a few more takes than usual when they had to shoot their scenes together. The crew wasn't bothered much, they've dealt with this before and much worse but it was unusual from either Whizzer Brown or Marvin Wood. For both of them, it was already frustrating. On the tenth take, the director asked them if they were alright.

No, Whizzer was not alright-- he had to take care of a boner in his trailer.

Neither was Marvin who was still pissed at Whizzer.

Still, they nodded and carried on. After fifteen takes, everybody (they) finally got it right. Whizzer was so happy to move on to his scenes without Marvin.

Marvin spotted Cordelia on her chair, a stylist tending to her hair. "Delia," He greeted, and he was sincere when he talked with her. They'd worked together more than a few times, playing as lovers far more times than what a lesbian and a divorced man should be playing as. She noticed how exhausted he sounded. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" As she asked, the stylist turned toward Marvin and scurried away. Marvin looked at the girl sadly. Was he that scary? "Whizzer is," Before he could finish, Cordelia stringed some words to it. "Naive? Pretty? Annoying? You've told me everything, Marv." She rolled her eyes at him. Marvin sat down on his chair and watched as the said man acted out his scenes with Mendel. "No, he's...okay, he is annoying." He admitted, but Cordelia knows this was more than some petty instance now. She waited for him to keep talking. "He embarrassed me today. He pretended that I confessed something about him while I was drunk. Fucking bastard." He complained and Cordelia grinned. "Hey, pottymouth, don't be such a bitch! You kind of did, you know." She said. Marvin groaned. "Don't do that. Don't lie to me." He muttered. "Uh, yes, you did say something. You told him 'Let's see just how feisty you can be..' or something like that. Apparently the air was thick with tension when you said it, then you were picked up." She explained and Marvin buried his face in his palms. "Oh my god, I was going to say it." His voice was muffled but Cordelia could hear it clear enough to laugh. He wouldn't be defeated so easily, though. "He still lied to me." He stated, and Cordelia squinted at him. He really was a dumbass. "O-kay, sure, yeah, that's the takeaway. He did."

He believed her sarcasm. For somebody so good at it, he really couldn't tell when other people were sarcastic.

Welp, time to continue being pissed at Whizzer.

When they finished shooting, it was 3AM and Marvin had done his scenes. The director apologized, told them to come tomorrow at 10PM and let them go. As they exited, he told Whizzer with a sneer "Great job being mediocre today, Brown." He was obviously pinning the blame on their prolonged scenes together on him. Whizzer refused to let him get this. Not again when he had just threatened his career. "A lot of shit from a washed-up actor." He briskly walked outside of the set after this. He knew Marvin would come after him, he just wanted to be in the open air when it happened so if he got murdered it would only be pinned to Marvin. 

When Marvin caught up to him he had that same fury in his gaze that he did hours ago. "What the fuck did you say to me?" He asked but didn't want an answer. They stood behind the building where they filmed at. Whiz was leaning against the wall and pretending to check on his phone, and then he put it down. Marvin was in front of him. Now, Whizzer could feel his height. He had confidence. He made Marvin Wood angry at him. He loved that. "I call your bluff, asshole. You won't destroy my career, because you can't." He approached the older man and looked down at him. "You don't know what I can do." His tone was cold and so was the night air but suddenly Whizzer heated up. He was thankful it was too dark to see his cheeks redden. He laughed in his face. "You're 5'7, Marvin. You don't bother me." He said like he towered over Marvin, like he wasn't exactly four inches taller.

Marvin went closer and Whizzer stepped backward. Oh, great, Whiz you really showed him. 

Then he realized, his back was against the wall.

Whiz felt three feet tall again, and something else too. Marvin was so close that their legs touched, and something was prodding at Whiz.

"Yeah?" Was all Marvin said before Whiz initiated the kiss. 

It was messy and desperate and nothing like Marvin had ever felt before. 

 

The night was spent in Marvin's trailer, and Cordelia won her bet, multiple times technically.

It was 6AM and Whizz lay on Marvin's chest, drawing patterns on his skin with his fingertips. Marvin looked at him, with a blissful feeling that he did not expect would be there. Then again, he didn't expect he and Whizzer lying in bed naked together. "Why did you go through all the trouble just to fuck me?" It was so blunt that Marvin couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Whizz looks up at him and decides silently that he really likes when Marvin laughs. "I- I didn't mean to." He weighed the options: The excuse or the painfully self-aware answer? He catches Whizz's gaze and melts slightly. He frowns. "I'm..I'm an asshole." It was true, but it wasn't well-explained. Whizz mirrors his sad expression. "I understand."

No, he probably couldn't. Marvin was pretty sure Whizzer was perfect. Not even being sappy, he didn't know what the catch was. It was too good, for him.

"I'm sorry." Marvin's voice wasn't scary, or loud, or intimidating. Marvin Wood wasn't the A-List celebrity, here, naked and tired. He was just a mentally unstable Jewish man now, stripped of everything everybody loved. In fact, his voice cracked at the last syllable. His voice was so soft anybody else wouldn't have heard it. "I'm sure you are." Whizzer replied. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was acceptance. That was more than anything Marvin believed he deserved.

"Anybody can change, Marvin."

It was out of the blue, but honest. Honest was good. "I'm too old to do anything that would help anybody." His smile was solemn, Whizz hated that. It reminded him of seeing them in funerals as somebody reminisced about the deceased. They just had sex, any solemn smiles were out of place.

"Not too old to help yourself."

Marvin had never met anybody who knew him for longer than a day that had that much faith in him. It made him almost believe in it.

What if he could change?

He was about to say something and then noticed that Whizz had drifted off to sleep.

He smiled, for real this time, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write a sequel with trina and jason
> 
> because i love them so much and tried so many ways to fit them in but it made no sense AGH


End file.
